


The Rick Files: Road Trip

by Rickdicted



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickdicted/pseuds/Rickdicted
Summary: This work is based on a request from an anon on tumblr.  It is based on characters in two other long stories: Rick's Texas Chick and Rick and Harley.  I recommend that you read those first, but it isn't absolutely necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

They had been living together for several weeks when Harley suggested taking her on a motorcycle road trip.  Growing up, road trips had been the only kind of vacation her family took — mostly just to visit her grandparents out of state — apart from the odd day trip down to the beach on The Gulf.  It was her favorite kind of vacation. Just driving along, enjoying the scenery, talking as a family. Fast food restaurants weren’t as prolific then, so her mother would pack sandwiches, chips, and cokes.

 

Entertainment was pretty elementary.  Video games didn’t exist yet, neither did the internet, of course.   So they played the old fashioned car games — making a competition of counting things like cows, horses, windmills, and barns…Played “slug bug” during the day, and “Popeye car,” if they were still on the road after dark.  Radio stations were few and far between — usually her dad kept the radio tuned to one of the larger AM news/talk stations which broadcast its signal for hundreds of miles in all directions.

 

Before he went down to the shop to get his bike, Harley had told her to pack light — which made her roll her eyes, telling him, “Thanks, Captain Obvious.”

 

Even so, when he returned to the bedroom a little while later he immediately opened her small duffel bag, which was sitting on the bed.  She watched while he wordlessly rooted around in it briefly before he took out a pair of her panties and a t-shirt. He opened her small toiletries bag and extracted her toothpaste, toothbrush, and hairbrush, laying them on top of her underwear and shirt.

 

“There.  Now you’re all packed.”

 

“But...you took out, like, my basic things.”

 

“Because,  _ ding dong, _ that’s basically all you’re taking.  I  _ told _ you to pack light…”

 

He went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black boxer-briefs and another blue t-shirt for himself and tossed them onto her small pile.  Then he went into the bathroom and returned with his toothbrush, a hand towel, and the bottle of his shampoo.

 

She watched, dismayed.  Words like “hair conditioner” and “skin moisturizer” were on the tip of her tongue.  Instead, she opted for her old standby: sarcasm and irony.

 

“You know, I don’t know  _ why  _ you’re being all squeamish about it — we  _ could _ just  _ share _ a toothbrush…  And we’re probably going to sleep naked, anyways, right?  So we could just  _ hand  _ _ wash _ our underwear and shirts each night, and  _ then _ we won’t need a change of clothes at  _ all _ …”

 

She took the clothes and her toothbrush away from the small pile.  “And who needs shampoo when we can just stand in a river and rub ourselves clean with sand and gravel.  And then, afterwards, we can sit in the sun, to dry. So, that takes care of having to pack a  _ towel _ , too…”

 

She had her hands on the shampoo and towel, when he came up behind her, sliding his hands around her waist.

 

“You little sassy ass…”  He pulled her against him, pressing his lips into the side of her neck, sending tingles of pleasure down her spine.

 

She giggled, shivering, then turned around in his arms, looking up at him with a cheeky grin.  “Well, make up your mind. Am I a sassy ass or a ding dong?”

 

“If I’m ‘Captain Obvious’ then you’re  _ definitely _ ‘Sergeant Sassy Ass.’  But I may have to demote you to ‘Corporal Ding Dong’ if you keep this shit up.”

 

She laughed up at him.  He kissed her, briefly turning it into a deeper kiss, holding her up against him and massaging her ass before reluctantly pulling away.

 

“Come on.  We need to hit the road if we’re gonna get where I want to be before sundown.”

 

He dug around in the back of the closet before emerging with a worn, black leather jacket, which was much too big for her.

 

“Rick’s,” was he laconic reply to the unspoken question on her face.

 

The leather was soft and it did indeed smell of Rick.  She slipped it on and pulled it around herself and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes with a look of pleasure.  Harley watched her with a small smile.

 

Rick’s scent had that effect on him, too.

 

He refused to tell her where they were going.   He did make her wear a helmet, donning one himself, as well.  He had to adjust the straps and use her spare T-shirt as packing to make it fit her small head.  The helmet must be Rick’s, too, she mused silently, looking up at Harley’s face as he adjusted the straps under her chin and checked the helmet’s fit.

 

She found a pair of gloves in one of the pockets of Rick’s jacket, stuffed them back in.  In the other pocket was a small baggie with what looked like a couple of joints. Harley was busy loading their remaining things into the two saddle bags, so she just put the baggie back in the pocket without saying anything.

 

She’d smoked pot only a handful of times in her life — could literally count the number of times on one hand.  Almost of all them were back when she was in college. After that, there was always the fear of surprise drug testing by her employers, and she didn’t want to risk losing her job or, worse, her nursing license.

 

But now, who knew when she’d be going back to work?  So...fuck it. Maybe they could smoke these on this trip.  She couldn’t tell how old the joints were. Did pot go bad?  She had no idea… She wondered when was the last time Rick had worn the jacket.  Fingering the baggie inside the pocket absentmindedly, she thought about all the facets of Rick’s and Harley’s relationship that she didn’t know about, and wondered when she’d have the courage to ask more questions...

 

“Hey.  Space Cadet.  Are you ready?”  Harley had finished loading the saddle bags and was watching her as her mind wandered off to God-knows-where.

 

She nodded and smiled up at him, her head swamped by Rick’s helmet.  Harley checked the fit one more time, then, satisfied, he lifted her onto the motorcycle’s pillion seat.

 

“You know,” she said to him as he mounted in front of her, “I really do think I could manage to get up here on my own…”

 

“Sure you could, honey.  With a good running start and a pole…”  He switched on the ignition then kick-started the engine with a powerful thrust of his body, before settling back down in the seat.

 

Since he wouldn’t be able to hear her retort over the sound of the engine, she just reached under his jacket and gave him a little pinch in his side as her response, then she slid her hands around his waist and folded them across his flat stomach.  She pulled herself up snuggly against him. In reply, he reached down and squeezed one of her hands with a lingering caress, then they set off.


	2. Chapter 2

They’d been riding north for a little over an hour when Harley noticed the storm clouds forming over the mountain range.  

 _Well, fuck,_ he thought.

It wasn’t supposed to rain for the next few days, although mountains were notorious for creating their own weather.  They still had a couple more hours to go before they’d get to their destination. Clearly the storm was going to cross their path along the way.

He scanned his memory for any towns or rest stops in between, where they could hole up while the storm passed.  The nearest place he could think of was a truck stop in a small town, twenty miles away...

Ten minutes later they crossed over a mountain pass and were descending a winding road into a long, narrow valley when the rain overtook them, falling lightly at first, but he could tell that it would soon become a downpour.   _Fuck._  Up ahead he saw the overpass of a small road crossing over the highway, and breathed a sigh of relief.  It was better than nothing. And it would have to do.

They pulled underneath the protection of the overpass just as the rain really started to come down.  He parked the bike beyond the shoulder, to keep them away from the spray of passing vehicles, then rolled it backwards onto its kickstand.  She pulled her helmet off, laughing.

“Woo, doggie!  You sure know how to show a girl a good time!  What’s next? A flat tire?”

He scowled at her as he got off the bike.  “Bite your tongue — or better yet, let me do it for you.”

Harley never joked about shit happening when he was on the road — it just invited all sorts of bad karma, as far as he was concerned.  Rick always laughed at him and his penchant for being superstitious.

But he did have some good data points.  Based on past personal experience, unfortunately...

She couldn’t know that, of course…

He took her helmet from her, hooking the straps back together and using them to hang the helmet from one side of the handlebars.  Then he did the same with his, hanging it from the other side. He sat back down on the seat, facing her. She was shaking her hair out, combing her fingers through it.  He took her hands in his.

“D-Don’t make jokes like that, honey.”  He searched her eyes, his expression serious.

“Oh...OK.  I’m sorry...”  The smiled melted off her lips when she caught his dark mood, and she felt sincerely sorry.  And chastised. Then she realized how dumb she’d been.

It was the same as making a comment about how quiet things were on the hospital unit during the shift — as soon as the words were out of your mouth, you wanted to take them back, knowing you’d just asked for something bad to go down.  She didn’t know a single nurse or doctor who wasn’t superstitious about that.

“S’ok, honey.  Just — it’s just a little rule I have…”  He reached down below her leg and unzipped the saddle bag, taking out a flask.

She watched him take a very large drink, then he handed it to her, his expression still dark and remote.  She took the flask from him and drank a small sip, desperately searching her mind for a way to recover the happy mood from earlier.

“So, how long do you think this rain will last?”  She shivered a little, unintentionally. Her torso was toasty and dry, thanks to Rick’s jacket.  But her jeans were damp. Soaked through, actually. Fortunately her feet were fairly dry inside her boots.

“Hard to say, being stuck down in this valley.”  He stuffed the flask into an outer pocket of his jacket and pulled her down the pillion seat into him, resting his hands on her waist.  “We’ll just have to wait it out.” He still looked a little grumpy.

“That’s ok.  I’m happy being here with you.”  She smiled up at him, reaching up to brush his hair off his face.  “I’ve got my love to keep me warm.” She sang the last sentence to the tune of the old 1930s song by the same name.

He smiled down at her, his mood lifting a little.  “Well, look _who_ can carry a tune...”

She smiled a little coquettishly.  “Maybe I could have been one of your back-up singers…”

He gave a small laugh.  “Hardly.”

“Oh?  I wouldn’t have been good enough for The Great Motherfuckers?”  She leaned away from him, a look of mock outrage on her face.

“No, honey,” he laughed, “I just meant that you would have been about _ten_ when we were touring…”

She didn’t think he had the age difference right, but at least he was smiling and laughing again.  And that’s all that mattered.

She leaned into him, slipping her arms around his waist, underneath his jacket.  She wriggled herself closer until she was up against his chest and buried her face in the warmth of his shirt, sighing with contentment.  His hands slid down around her butt, pulling her hips in closer and lifting her thighs so that they draped over his and she was basically sitting on his lap.  He kissed the top of her head and held her close, his large, warm hands cupping and caressing her ass.

The rain intensified and it was quite dark underneath the overpass.  There wasn’t any traffic to speak of. Lightning flashed in the distance, followed by a slow, rolling boom of thunder which traveled across the valley, echoing loudly in the cavernous space around them as it moved overhead.

“This could be really fun and romantic…”  She trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

“If we weren’t out in the middle of it, you mean?”  He tipped her chin up to him, his mouth turned up in a lopsided grin.  “We’re still safe and dry, hon. What else do you need?”

_A nice warm bed, some candles, and a bottle of —_

He interrupted her train of thought with a kiss which quickly deepened, slipping his tongue into her mouth, teasing against hers.  He reached up and held her face with one hand while he kissed and tongued her mouth, until she was quivering and sighing in his arms.

“Oh, Rick…”  She wanted him to drop his lips lower and nip and suck…As if he were reading her mind, he slipped his free hand underneath her shirt and bra to pinch and roll her nipples, which had already tightened into stiff peaks.  His other hand slid around her head and he buried his fingers in her hair, gripping her scalp while he continued kissing her.

She clutched his shirt, moaning.  He wanted to ravage her mouth but since they were limited to what they could do, he took his time and held her close while he gave her long, sweet, soft kisses that made her melt in his arms.  Sitting together on the bike in the dim shadows of the overpass, they made out like they were teenagers in the backseat of a car.

He kissed her until her lips were swollen, then he trailed his mouth down her neck and settled in that ultra sensitive spot just at the base of her jaw.  She shivered, giggling, and he nipped her lightly in response. He breathed into her ear.

_“God, I wanna make love to you…”_

In reply, she rubbed her crotch against his, making him groan and pull her down onto him.  They kissed and ground against each other, panting and moaning into each other’s mouth. He kissed down her neck, biting and sucking her skin, leaving a trail of light red marks that made her shiver and sigh.  He was on the verge of throwing caution to the wind and fucking her up against the bike when a pickup truck drove by, honking loud and long.

 _The vehicular equivalent of being told to “get a room, assholes,”_ she thought to herself, bitterly.

“Jealous asshole,” muttered Harley.

“At least he didn’t splash us as he drove by,” she said.  There was a time when she would have been too afraid to make out in public like this, it would have embarrassed the crap out of her.  But being with Rick and now Harley, with their highly active libidos and “don’t give a fuck” attitudes, she was slowly turning around.

“The rain’s mostly stopped at any rate.  What say we get started? You ok with a little roadspray?”

“Sure!  My jeans are still wet, anyway.  What’s a little more? How much further do we have to go?”

“A bit,” he answered, still refusing to give her any idea of where they were going.  He reseated himself, facing front on the bike. Soon they were on their way again. The lightness of the rain and their speed kept them from getting too wet.  The lack of traffic also helped. They were out of the rain by the time they got to the end of the valley. It would have been chilly sitting in the wind with her wet jeans, but Rick’s jacket kept her warm and the sun soon dried their clothes.

The sun was setting behind the mountains when they exited the highway onto a narrow blacktopped forest road.  She just managed to catch the first part of the street sign: _Ketchican._  She wondered if it was this dimension’s equivalent of a Native American tribal name.  It certainly sounded like it could have been one in _her_ dimension.

The road wound slowly up the side of the heavily forested mountain, sometimes hugging uncomfortably close to the edge.  She closed her eyes a few times to avoid looking at the drop-off, and held onto Harley more tightly. Eventually, thankfully, they pulled off the road into a small, gravel parking lot with a log cabin style building.  A wooden sign hung from the eaves of the front porch.

 **Ketchican Hot Springs** _._ _Hmmmm,_ she thought, _this sounds like fun!_

“Come on.”  Harley got off and removed his helmet, then waited for her to get off the bike.  She’d allowed as how she could do it without any help, so here was her chance to prove it... Her feet were so far above the ground that she almost fell off while sliding off the seat, barely catching herself in time.  He smirked and coughed like he was clearing his throat in a very poor show of hiding his laugh.  She scowled up at him, taking off her helmet.

“Don’t you say a word…”  She glared at him.

He just smiled knowingly, shaking his head while he hung their helmets on the handlebars.  Taking her hand and squeezing it, he led her up the steps of the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These does not conclude this story. It will pick up and carry on in the original story: Rick's Texas Chick.

The interior of the cabin was part office, part living space.  It was basically a front desk, like a check-in desk at a motel, with the area behind it converted into a private den, complete with tv, an easy chair turned to face the tv, and a pot-bellied wood burning stove with a small cooking surface on top.  The cabin smelled like greasy, old food, and she immediately remembered her mother’s advice to her about staying in hotels or motels with lobbies that smelled of old, cooked food.

 _“Don’t.”_  

An elderly gentleman got up somewhat slowly from the depths of the easy chair, disturbing a large orange tabby cat which had been sleeping in his lap.

“Hey, Pete,” began Harley.

The man put on a pair of glasses and suspiciously peered at them momentarily, then his eyes brightened with recognition.

“Harley!  Well, I’ll be…  Sandra told me that you’d called earlier this week.  She didn’t tell me you were headed up here, though.”

“Yeah, Pete.  I told her not to tell you.  Wanted to keep it a surprise.  She should have the cabin ready for us, though.  Reservation’s under Katherine Sanchez.”

She'd only been half-listening to the two men talking while she looked around, inspecting the cabin as unobtrusively as possible.  Her mother’s advice was still echoing in her head, making her feel a little leery about staying there. But when she heard her middle name coupled with “Sanchez” her breath caught in her lungs and a huge wave of mixed emotions shot through her.  Her heart started racing, making her lightheaded. Her mouth dropped open and she made a small sound of surprise as she reached out and grasped the counter to steady herself.

She’d resumed her maiden name long before the divorce with Ricardo was final, hoping to put that whole sordid chapter of her life well behind her.  She never expected to hear, much less go by, her married name again. 

She’d completely forgotten that it was Rick and Harley’s last name, too. 

Harley silently wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she sagged into him slightly.

“You okay, young lady?”  Pete peered down at her through his glasses, his face full of fatherly concern.  She smiled at him weakly. 

“We’ve had a long ride, got delayed by the weather.  You think we could head on up to our cabin, Pete?  Sandra said she’d give me the usual one and have it ready.” 

“Oh, sure, sure.  Right away, Harley.  Just sign the ledger, here, while I get your key for you…”

Harley completed the registration for their cabin and took the key from Pete.  He steered her out of the cabin and onto the porch. It was full dark out now, the parking lot lit by the orange glow of a single sodium light off to the side.

“You ok, Kat?  What — what happened in there?”  He had walked a few steps ahead of her down off the porch then turned around to look at her so that they were a little closer to eye level.

She had a far-off look in her eyes and looked pale and vulnerable in the orange lighting.

“Yeah,” with an effort she put a smile on her face and tried to snap out of it.  “I’m just still not used to going by that name.”

Which was true in both the case of her middle name _and_ with ‘Sanchez’, but with luck he wouldn’t ask her to elaborate.  She was sure he hadn’t realized the effect it may have on her. Maybe he thought she’d like the idea of them being presented as a couple.  A married couple. The thought did sound nice, and made her smile more reassuringly at him.

He studied her for a moment then took her hand.  It was cold and he squeezed it. “Come on, hon, you’ll like this…”

They rode the bike about a quarter mile further up the road before pulling into a small clearing.  The bike’s headlight swung around the trees and illuminated a log cabin nestled in the forest, its small porch light turned on in invitation.  Low lights shone from behind the two curtained windows flanking the front door. Once inside they were greeted by a charming, cozy scene. 

A fire crackled away in the large fireplace which took up one wall.  Across the room on the opposite wall was a large rustic style wood-framed bed covered in a “wedding ring” style quilt.  The lamp standing on the bedside table was switched on, providing additional soft lighting. A sofa, coffee table, small recliner, and a floor lamp occupied the space in between.  Along the back wall was a small galley kitchen, with a bar style counter separating it from the rest of the cabin.

“Wow,” was all she could muster. 

He grinned.  He knew she would like it.  This place was special to him.  He and Rick had been coming here together quite often over the years.  He would never tell her that, of course. Not right away, at least.

She was the only other person he’s brought there.

“They call this the Honeymoon Cabin…”

She threw a look at him, blushing.  He just winked at her in reply. All sorts of questions, possibly bothersome ones, tried to crowd into the forefront of her mind, but she pushed them back.

She wanted to pee and freshen up, and he said he’d unload their things in the meantime.  Behind the closed bathroom door, the running water camouflaged the sounds from the den. She couldn’t hear the distinctive whirring or see the flash of green light while she washed the road off of her face and hands.  When she came out she saw her duffel bag sitting on the bed and a large cardboard box was on the kitchen counter. Harley was partially blocked from view by the open refrigerator door as he put things inside. The light from the refrigerator illuminated him with a soft glow.

“What...When did you...How…”. She’d stopped in her tracks.

He turned and looked at her, grinning.  “You forgot ‘who’, ‘why’ and ‘where’…”. He shut the refrigerator and strolled over to her and took her in his arms.  He loved the look of surprise and delight on her face. And at how well his little joke had pulled off. She was so fun to tease.

“I-I knew you wanted all that stuff. I had more shit, too.  Plus some food and booze. There’s no way to pack all that on the bike.  So...I portalled back and got it.” 

She grinned at him.  It’s something Rick would have done, for sure, but Harley didn’t use his portal gun as much.  At least, not in front of her. Rick, she was certain, would just portal back and forth from the house to the shop, instead of walking back and forth through the field, like Harley did.  Same as how he portalled back and forth across the street between their two houses. She wouldn’t say he was lazy. More like, Rick doing what he thought was more efficient.

Or more Rick-like. 

She put away the rest of the food while Harley fixed them drinks inside a couple of heavy duty plastic tumblers.

“So...The owner knows you, and I get the feeling that you’ve come here before.  A lot…” She didn’t know how to go on, ask the questions she wanted to ask. She kept her head in the refrigerator, pretending to sort and organize the food, in an effort to avoid looking at him. 

“Uh-huh.”  He waited for her to continue, knowing where this was going.  He kept his face blank and leaned against the counter, sipping his whiskey while he watched her. 

“And you said that this was the...ummm...Honeymoon Cabin…” 

“Yeah…”  Now he wanted to grin at her but managed to suppress it.

She straightened up and looked at him.  “Well, have you been on a lot of honeymoons, or what?”

“Nope.  Rick and I have been coming here a lot over the years, though.”

“Oh.”  Her eyes grew wide and her voice was small.  Her face immediately turned cherry red with embarrassment before she dove back into the refrigerator.  She’d completely forgotten about that. Them.

“You gonna just hide in the fridge all night now?”  He walked over to her with her drink and set it down on top of the refrigerator.  “Honey, you’re just gonna have to accept -- face the fact of Rick’s and my relationship sooner or later…”  He pulled her away from the refrigerator and shut the door, then turned her to face him while he held her hands.

She couldn’t meet his eyes.  “I know...I just wasn’t expecting you to say _that.”_

“Well what, then?”  He tried to tip her chin up to look at him but she turned her face aside.

“I thought you were going to say that you’ve come here on _honeymoons,_ or...or had been here a lot in the past, with other women, or something…”  Finally she looked up at him for the first time since starting this conversation.  Her eyes were bright with unshed tears and she blinked to keep them back.

He huffed out a small laugh.  “You’re the only other person I’ve brought here, come here with.  Just you and Rick. OK?” He gave her a brief hug of reassurance, then handed her drink to her.  “Drink up. You look like you need it.”

She took several large sips along with some calming breaths.  Knowing that he’d just been coming here with Rick wasn’t so bad.  In fact, it made her feel a whole lot better. She watched him silently while he took off his jacket then sat down on the bed and took off his boots.

“Are you getting ready for bed?”  It was still early. Too early to go to sleep, at least, she thought. 

“No.  I’m gonna take you to the hot springs outside and we’re gonna sit and soak.  Are you trying to get yourself demoted again?” He stripped his clothes off, leaving them in a heap on the floor and straightened up, looking at her, smirking.  “Well, what are you waiting for? Pete to come give you an invitation?” 

“But...I don’t have a bathing suit.  I don’t want to sit in front of a bunch of strangers butt naked!” 

“First of all, it’s dark out and we’re out in the middle of the woods, and in case you didn’t notice, Corporal Ding Dong, this place ain’t exactly a beehive of activity.  And, secondly, this cabin has its own private hot spring and pool. That’s why your _birthday_ suit will be juuust fine.”  He bent down and picked up his clothes and dropped them on the foot of the bed. 

He went into her duffle bag and took out a pair of her flip flops, the ones she liked to wear around the house, to keep her bare feet off the cold floor.  He pulled out a pair of men’s old, leather flip flop-style sandals which she’d never seen him wear. He must have put both shoes in the bag before he portalled back with it.  She didn’t think he was gone that long -- or that she was in the bathroom that long, whichever. He tossed both pairs of shoes onto the floor and started to step into his but paused when he realized she hadn’t moved.

“You gonna stand there all night, or were you wanting some help gettin’ your clothes off?”

He smirked at her, then it changed to a leering grin and his eyes darkened.  They did have some unfinished business from their hiatus beneath the underpass, during the storm.   He moved towards her, the idea of stripping her down and fucking her, first, suddenly held greater appeal to him at that moment.  He put his hands on her waist and slid his fingers underneath the waistband of her jeans and panties, sending tingles up and down her spine.  He undid the button of her jeans and opened the zipper, kissing her all the while, then he pushed her jeans and panties down to the floor. 

“What are you doing?” she giggled, hanging onto his shoulders.

“Need to give your birthday suit a test drive…”  Was all he whispered in her ear before he pulled her top over her head, then undid her bra and slipped it off her arms, dropping everything to the floor.  His voice had become deep and rough with need.

His lips returned to her mouth and he kissed her hungrily, all the pent up sexual tension and desire from before was now returning with full force.  Her giggles changed to sighs and moans. His cock was rock hard and erect between them and she reached down and started stroking it. He groaned and lifted her up and laid her on the bed, crawling on top of her, grinding himself against her belly while pushing her further up the bed towards the pillows. 

“God, you make me horny as fuck, baby girl,” he growled into her ear.  “I just want to drive myself into you and screw your brains out until you scream.”

“Then why don’t you?” she said breathlessly, looking up at him and getting more and more excited as he loomed over her.  The whiskey had made her tipsy and bold. 

She reached down and guided his head so that it was up against her entrance.  Then before he could say or do anything she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him into her while she pulled his hips in close with her legs.

As if his body was on auto-pilot, he lost all self-control as soon as he felt her warm, slick folds around him.  With one hard thrust he drove himself all the way inside her, closing his eyes and groaning with pleasure at the feel of her tight walls along his length.  For whatever reason, maybe it was because they hadn’t done any of their usual foreplay, but her sex wasn’t ready for him, and she gasped loudly, crying out in shock and pain.  She squeezed her eyes shut and tears of pain leaked out from the corners. She shrank away from him on the bed, her fingers clawing into his arms and back on their own volition as she struggled to hold back whimpers of pain. 

His eyes popped open when he heard her cry out, realizing her distress, and he held still inside her.

“Sshhh, baby.  I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” 

He murmured softly in her ear, kissing the tears on her cheeks as he pushed himself off her, supporting his weight on his elbows, and gathered her in his arms.  He held her close, inwardly cursing himself for acting like an inexperienced kid and forcing himself into her. 

“You weren’t ready for me.  I’m sorry, baby girl... I’m sorry...I’ll make this good for you, I promise…I’ll take care of you...Just relax...Ssshhhh...Baby girl, ssshhh...” 

He continued to soothe and whisper to her while he kissed her cheeks, her eyes, then moved to her lips.  Gradually she began to relax in his arms as he kissed and tongued her mouth, slow and soft. He deepened his kiss and flexed his cock slightly.  She sighed, mewling, and her fingers relaxed their death grip. He flexed his cock inside her again, this time rolling his hips slightly, and she moaned into his mouth.  It hitched into a whimper, now one of pleasure, when he flexed his cock inside her again.

He pulled his mouth away and whispered in her ear.  “I would never hurt you, honey, you know that, right?  I love you too much…I love you, _so_ much...”  They both knew he was talking about more than just sex... 

A sob hitched in her throat and she tightened her hold on him, this time in a hug, no claws of pain.  Slowly, he began to rock against her, his pelvis rubbing up against her clit. She moaned into his mouth as he ground against her, gently rolling his hips.  Her voice rose in pitch as her orgasm grew close and he increased the pressure against her clit, steadily rocking against her. Her body shuddered and she whimpered and made small mewls of pleasure.  He held her tight while her orgasm washed over her in waves and she spasmed around his cock. 

“That’s it, baby girl.  That’s my sweet girl…. Now you’re ready for me…”

He buried his face in her neck, kissing her softly and sucking on her skin, whispering encouragement as he slowly stroked himself in and out, going deeper each time and gradually built up his rhythm.  

“Wait, stop…” she gasped in his ear. 

“What?  What’s wrong, honey?  Am I hurting you?” With great effort he forced himself to stop moving inside her, now he was practically panting with his sexual needs as he fought to hold himself back.  He looked down at her. 

“I...I still want you to...to…” she couldn’t bring herself to say it, but it was written on her face, in her eyes.

He grinned down at her.  “You want what, honey?” He moved inside her, slow and deep, rolling his hips. 

She moaned and closed her eyes.  He did it again, sliding one arm up behind her neck for better purchase and to hold her in place.  He leaned down and kissed her, sliding his tongue over hers while he slowly drove himself in and out of her hot, wet folds.  She groaned into his mouth, clenching herself around him. Every beat of his heart sent a thrumming jolt straight into his aching cock.  He dropped his head down into the pillow, breathing hard with the effort to go slowly. Then she whispered in his ear.

“Make me...make me scream, Papi.”

“Fuck, baby…”  It came out as a near-strangled groan.

“Do it.  Just like you said…. Just screw me senseless and don’t stop until you make me scream…”

“Christ…”. He still hesitated.  He didn’t want to hurt her. 

“Please, just fuck me and make me scream.  Don’t stop until you’re done.” She squeezed around him as hard as she could and lifted her hips up against him to make her point.

He sat up and moved away from her, wincing as he pulled himself out.  “Come — come here, baby girl…”

He moved off the bed and motioned to her to come closer to him.  She scooted down to the edge of the bed, smiling with anticipation and spreading her legs.  His breath hitched at the sight and his cock jumped. He slowly stroked himself, precum dripping over his hand, as he stood there looking down at her.

“Roll over, baby, on your knees for me…” 

Suddenly, unwanted images of her ex flashed into her mind, completely out of the blue.  Her smile faltered slightly and a trace of fear showed in her eyes.

“I won’t hurt you, baby…. Come on.” 

He leaned down and kissed her, slid his hand up to gently run his fingers between her slick folds and slowly stroked in and out while his thumb circled on her clit.  She mewled into his mouth and spasmed around his fingers.

“Christ, honey…”. His voice was hoarse with restrained need.  His rock hard cock throbbed and had turned deep red, the head almost purple, and the veins ran prominently down the shaft.  He was going to have a severe case of blue balls at this rate.

Maybe it was the almost desperate tone in his voice, or the fact that she trusted him, utterly and completely.  She cast aside her nervousness and rolled over and got on her hands and knees, spreading her thighs wide and presenting herself to him.

“Fuck, baby.  You’re so fucking gorgeous…” 

He cupped her ass with one large hand, stroking it then sliding his hand down her cheek and softly caressing her, before slipping two fingers inside her and slowly stroking in and out.  He reached forward with his other hand, running it up her back to her shoulders. 

“Down in front…”  He whispered hoarsely, as he gently pushed her shoulders down until she was resting on her forearms.

He stepped forward and rubbed the head of his cock against her wet opening.   She trembled in anticipation. Then she felt his velvety soft head press against her slick folds and he slowly pushed himself in.  He was hot and hard and she dropped her head, moaning softly.

“OK, baby girl?”  

He slowly moved in and out with shallow thrusts of his hard cock, waiting for her to protest or pull away.  She nodded her head and moaned again while she pushed herself against him and squeezed her walls around him.  That was all the response he needed. He took a firm hold of her hips and started thrusting in and out, deep and slow.  The angle had his hot cock immediately stroking across her sensitive bundle of nerves and she cried out with pleasure. He drove deeper and harder, gripping her firmly and pulling her against him with each thrust of his hips.

“You like that, honey?  You like my cock nice and deep in you like this?” 

She couldn’t answer him.  Instead she dropped her head down between her arms onto the bed and moaned and sobbed.  The sounds came out of her of their own volition. She couldn’t help it, couldn’t hold any of it back.  It felt so good, what he was doing to her. As he picked up his rhythm, driving deeper into her with each thrust, her moans became keening wails that went on and on, occasionally punctuated by a sob whenever he thrust into her particularly deep and hard.   It was like her body had taken control of her and was now operating on instinct and the primal need for pure sexual pleasure. Her back was arched, every muscle in her body growing taut as her orgasm built. She couldn’t even move against him, she was almost paralyzed with how good he felt, as his hot cock thrust deep and hard into her. 

She felt the nerves in her body concentrating down in the depths of her belly, tensing up like a tightly coiled spring.  Then they suddenly exploded outward, sending wave after wave of the most intense feelings of sexual pleasure she’d ever had.  She did scream. She wailed and cried out Harley’s name. Hot liquid gushed out of her, coating his cock and pelvis, and her walls gripped his cock with tight spasms.  Her orgasm went on and on as he continued to pound into her, chasing his own release.

His thrusts became choppy and his breathing more harsh.  Then with a hoarse cry he came, calling her name and cursing.  He reached down and wrapped his arms around her belly to hold her more tightly as he thrust one last time inside her then stayed there.  His cock throbbed as he shot hot spurts of cum deep inside her. He continued to hold her up against him as his body shuddered with one of the most intense orgams he’d had in a long time.  She keened and sobbed beneath him, shaking as another orgasm rippled through her body, making her tremble in his arms.

He pulled out of her then laid down on the bed next to her, barely able to keep himself from actually collapsing on top of her.  He pulled her into his arms.

“Oh my fucking God…”  She was limp as a noodle and sweaty and breathless.  Her thighs were slick with his cum and her juices and she felt more seeping out of her.  “I don’t want to mess up this nice quilt…” She tried to push herself up, but Harley tightened his hold on her.

“It’s...It’s ok, honey.  Don’t worry about it. They don’t call this the Honeymoon Cabin for nothing.  It’ll get washed…”

She had a brief flash of memory, something from a daytime talk show where the hostess used fluorescent lighting to demonstrate how unsanitary most hotel rooms were — especially things like the bedspreads.  She shoved it aside.  No sense losing those pleasant post-coital feelings right now. 

Harley eventually did move them all the way to the top of the bed where the pillows were.  He pulled the covers back and she crawled underneath them gratefully. The cool, smooth sheets felt good against her skin.  He climbed in next to her and gathered her into his arms, then he pulled the covers over them.

“What about the hot springs?”  She asked him sleepily.

“They can wait.  They’re not goin’ anywhere.”  He mumbled his reply. He was barely conscious and was ready to take a nice long nap with her in his arms.  He didn’t want to get up, and he didn’t want her to leave his side.

They both fell asleep, but not for long.  Practically every light in the cabin had been left on and it penetrated Harley’s brain.  He blinked his eyes open and stretched slightly, feeling relaxed and refreshed. She lay draped across him, an unmoving warm body cuddled up against his.  Her head was cradled on his chest, one hand curled around his waist and her leg across his muscled thigh. She always seemed to cling to him in her sleep, as if her subconscious was on alert for some hidden danger and needed him beside her while she let her defenses down in order to sleep.

“Wake up, love…”. He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head.  She mumbled and stirred briefly before settling back against him with a soft sigh.  He slid out from beneath her, pushing the covers off them both and down to the bottom of the bed.  The chilly air would help wake her up.

“Man…” she made a whining grumble as she blindly reached down for the blankets with her eyes squeezed shut against the lights.

He smirked down at her and smacked her lightly on her ass, making her sit upright, gasping and blinking irritably.

“Come on, honey.  Let’s go take a soak.  You’ll love it, I promise.”  He pulled the sheets and blankets completely off the bed as a deterrent to her going back to sleep, then he went into the bathroom to take a leak.

She came in while he was finishing up and wordlessly stepped into the bathtub, pulling the curtain around and turning on the water.

“You’re taking a shower before you go soak?”

“I’m washing off all our sex...stuff,” she called out to him.  “So it won’t go in the water. Haven’t you ever heard of hot tub folliculitis?”

He pushed the curtain aside and reached down and turned off the water.  “You’re a prime example of how too much knowledge isn’t always a good thing.  Come on.” He held his hand out to her so she could step out, then handed her a large folded bath towel.

They slipped into their shoes and he handed her drink to her, then grabbed a flashlight from a cabinet and his own drink.  Clutching the towel and her drink, she followed him out the door leading off the kitchen. He led her down a narrow path that went through the woods and down the mountain.  The path had steps made of old timbers, worn smooth by the weather and years of foot traffic. A handrail made of rough hewn fence rails followed it down.

It was intriguing, walking down the mountain path in the dark with just Harley’s flashlight for light.  All her other senses were heightened to make up for it, and she could hear and smell the springs before they came upon them.  The faint but familiar scent of sulfur wafted up through the trees. She could even feel the damp heat in the air as it was born up on the wind currents.  But the roiling and churning sound of water echoing up to them sounded much louder than any hot springs she’d visited before. She wasn’t sure what to expect.  

Finally they turned a corner around a low, rocky outcrop and Harley’s flashlight shone upon a small pool nestled partly inside a shallow cave.  A pile of rocks at the back covered the source of the spring. The water bubbled out over and through the rocks with occasional hissing bursts of steam which noisily reverberated off the walls of the cave, amplifying them, creating the sounds she’d heard.

“This way, hon, watch your feet.”  He aimed the flashlight along the edge of the pool, a natural depression in the rocks surrounded by a low wall of flat stones.  “They damned up this spring years ago, turned it into a pool. The bottom’s all sand. Step down in it.” He went in first then turned around and helped her step in where small boulders were laid out like steps, leading down into the water.

The water was hot, but not too hot.  The night air was chilly, so this was nice.  There were large, flat rocks stacked on the bottom, around the sides of the pool, for them to sit on.  He guided her over to where a couple were at a good height for the two of them to sit.  The water was still a little high on her, coming just above her shoulders. 

Soon they were settled in, drinking their whiskeys.  He put his arm around her and she nestled into him, sighing with contentment.  It had been a long day, and while riding the motorcycle was fun, she wasn’t used to being on it for such a long stretch of time.  Her body was sore and tired from hours of sitting upright, her legs straddling the seat.

“Not too bad, huh?”  He kissed her cheek. She hummed in response, her eyes closed.

 “I’m not carrying your ass back up that trail, just so you know.”

 “M’kay.”

In the end he did carry her back, piggy-back style, with the towel draped over her while she clutched the two empty tumblers in one hand and had the other arm wrapped around his shoulder.  She lost a flip flop along the way but he refused to stop and look for it. When they got to the cabin he dumped her down on the bed then took the glasses and towel from her.

 “Get under the covers, love.  I’ll join you in a minute.” 

Without arguing, she pulled everything back up to the pillows and buried herself beneath them.  If she was a limp noodle before, now she was completely boneless. Harley moved quietly around the cabin, closing things up for the night.  He banked up the fire with a few pieces of the split hardwood logs, then turned off all the lights before finally climbing into bed beside her.  She moved towards him, draping herself across his body almost exactly like before.

“Thank you, Papi.  This was a wonderful day.  I love you…and...I’m not a ding dong...”  Her words were drowsy and quiet, softly spoken into his chest.

“I know you’re not, honey.  And I love you, too, Kat…”. He kissed her head, then slowly stroked her back as she drifted off to sleep.  On the other side of the cabin the fire had taken purchase of the fresh logs, and now it crackled and popped quietly with new life, sending soft flickers of light onto the walls and ceiling.  He shifted slightly, turning partially onto his side and holding her against his chest while slipping one long thigh between hers. Then he fell into a deep sleep.

***********

“Kn- Knew I’d find you two here…”

 

_To be continued in Rick’s Texas Chick..._

 


End file.
